Spalling is a process in which stress causes particles of a brittle material to detach from the surface of the material. Controlled spalling can be used to fabricate fine features of microelectronics and other devices, such as those used in medical implants (e.g., health monitors, biomedical devices), flexible sensor arrays, imaging devices, electronics built on three-dimensional surfaces, photovoltaics, and wearable electronics.